


Il triangolo no

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Confusion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag as I go, Kissing, Love, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: Dal Capitolo I:"Non appena Charles fu di nuovo in grado di formulare un pensiero coerente, sentì una stretta allo stomaco all’idea di cosa avrebbe detto Pierre se solo li avesse visti. Gli avrebbe urlato contro? No, non Pierre, lui non era quel tipo di persona."





	1. Capitolo I

Nei suoi ventuno anni di vita Charles non si era mai sentito tanto confuso e frustrato. 

Desiderava il ragazzo dal viso pulito che aveva sempre compreso perfino i suoi silenzi o quello dal sorriso strafottente che, solo pochi minuti, prima l’aveva baciato con foga, sbattendolo senza troppa grazia contro la parete del paddock per poi mollarlo lí poco dopo, incapace di muoversi e con ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra arrossate? 

Non appena Charles fu di nuovo in grado di formulare un pensiero coerente, sentì una stretta allo stomaco all’idea di cosa avrebbe detto Pierre se solo li avesse visti. Gli avrebbe urlato contro? No, non Pierre, lui non era quel tipo di persona.

Si passó la lingua sulle labbra e il sapore dolciastro della Redbull gli riportó alla mente un’altro bacio, quello scambiato con Pierre qualche settimana prima. Per un attimo le labbra che l’avevano avvolto in una carezza si sovrapporsero a quelle che sembrava volessero divorarlo.

I giorni che erano seguiti al bacio di Pierre erano stati duri, non era riuscito a smettere di pensarci, ma poi dato che né lui né ’amico avevano piú tirato fuori l'argomento, si era rassegnato al fatto che si fosse trattato di un momento di debolezza e che ignorare l’episodio fosse la scelta migliore per preservare il loro rapporto di amicizia. 

Ma se Charles e Pierre non stavano insieme, perché il senso di colpa era talmente forte da procuragli la nausea? 

Max aveva preso l’iniziativa, ma Charles non aveva certo opposto resistenza, si era lasciato baciare e gli era pure piaciuto.

Per la prima volta si domandó cosa bramasse per davvero il suo corpo. I modi gentili di Pierre o Max che si prendeva tutto quello che voleva senza chiedere il permesso? 

Conosceva entrambi fin dalla piu tenera età, avevano persino iniziato a correre insieme sui kart. L’uno era stato un grande amico, l’altro principalmente un rivale, ma ora che Charles aveva ricevuto un bacio da entrambi, le carte si erano confuse.


	2. Capitolo II

Se Charles avesse continuato a camminare avanti indietro a quel ritmo nel Paddock, avrebbe finito con lo scavare un solco nel pavimento.   
Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il bacio, ma ciò che lo faceva dannare maggiormente era il non capire le motivazioni alla base del gesto di Max.   
Avevano passato così tanti anni a essere incazzati l'uno con l'altro che non si erano dati il tempo di conoscere la persona che c'era dietro al pilota.   
Fin da piccoli non avevano fatto altro che accapigliarsi, accusandosi a vicenda delle peggiori nefandezze e, una volta cresciuti, la rivalità non aveva fatto altro che inasprirsi fino a quando non erano arrivati a competere nella massima serie. Infine c'era stata la Germania, quando Max gli aveva strappato una vittoria che Charles sentiva già sua fin dai primi giri. Una vittoria che gli apparteneva di diritto. Sarebbe stata la sua prima volta sul gradino più alto del podio e Max gliela aveva portata via di prepotenza, lo stesso Max che l'aveva baciato, cacciandogli la lingua in gola senza troppi complimenti. 

Dopo Hockenheim il primo istinto di Charles sarebbe stato quello di spaccare la faccia a quel prepotente di un olandese e invece era stato costretto a mettere su un sorriso di circostanza e a complimentarsi per il risultato.  
A Max non era bastato sbatterlo fuori pista, doveva anche incasinargli la vita. Lo odiava per questo, eppure una piccola parte di lui non riusciva a smettere di farsi domande mentre l'altra lo tormentava con i sensi di colpa.  
  
«Ehi, dove ti eri cacciato?» Una voce allegra lo precipitò a forza nella realtà.  
«Pierre...»  
«Indovinato, é proprio il mio nome,» lo prese in giro bonariamente l'amico che, non vedendolo arrivare all'orario prestabilito, era tornato indietro a vedere se si fosse attardato nella zona dei Paddock o magari nei box a ragionare sull' assetto della sua monoposto con uno dei meccanici.

«Non dirmi che avevi dimenticato la cena. Siamo già in ritardo, gli altri ci stanno aspettando»

Certo, la cena. Come aveva potuto scordarsene? Quella sera sarebbero dovuto uscire con un nutrito gruppo di colleghi e ingegneri. Si disse che forse passare una serata in compagnia l'avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi, ovviamente prima che la realizzazione che anche Max sarebbe stato incluso nel pacchetto, lo colpisse all'improvviso. Fu come ricevere un schiaffo, bruciava di rabbia e di vergogna.

«Va tutto bene? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.» 

Charles si limitò ad annuire, non fidandosi della fermezza nella propria voce.  
Pierre gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, un gesto che avevano ripetuto milioni di volte fin da quando erano bambini e, in quell'attimo, mentre si incamminavano verso il ristorante, il mondo gli sembrò tornare a girare nel verso giusto.


	3. Capitolo III

Una volta entrati al ristorante, i due amici furono accompagnati al tavolo da uno dei camerieri. Trovarono i colleghi alle prese con un brindisi, e, dato che erano rimasti solo un paio di posti liberi, Charles si ritrovò, suo malgrado, seduto accanto a Max mentre Pierre si sedette di fronte a quest'ultimo. Fu proprio Max a riempire fino all'orlo i calici dei nuovi arrivati. Quando prese il suo calice dalle mani del collega, le loro dita si sfiorarono per un attimo e Charles provò il desiderio di alzarsi e correre via il più lontano possibile, ma la fuga non era certo un'opzione. Si domandò se l'altro l'avesse fatto apposta per metterlo in difficoltà o solamente per valutare la sua reazione.  
Si disse che era molto più forte di così e che sarebbe stato perfettamente in grado di sopravvivere a un paio d'ore seduto a fianco dell'olandese. Ma ciò che lo preoccupava per davvero era che Pierre si accorgesse che c'era qualcosa di diverso e, se c' era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto notare dei cambiamenti, era proprio l'amico di una vita.

Quando arrivarono gli antipasti, i più giovani avevano già bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo, in particolare Lando teneva banco, raccontando aneddoti di quando era ancora un adolescente.  
«Un adolescente? Come se ora fossi un adulto!» Esclamò Carlos, strizzando l’occhio al compagno di squadra e suscitando così l’ilarità generale. Si stavano divertendo tutti a parte Charles che, quella sera, non riusciva proprio a partecipare all’entusiasmo dei colleghi e se ne stava in silenzio a tormentare il suo cocktail di gamberetti, lo stomaco che si era fatto stretto e il cervello che veleggiava altrove.  
«Ehi, va tutto bene?» Gli domandò Pierre.  
Charles mugugnò un sì, dicendo che non aveva troppo appetito, forse gli aveva fatto male qualcosa che aveva mangiato il pomeriggio.  
«Vuoi che torniamo in hotel?» Tipico di Pierre. Del resto erano sempre stati estremamente protettivi l'uno con l'altro.  
La preoccupazione che lesse negli occhi dell’amico lo fece sentire ancora peggio. Già, come se fosse possibile!  
Avrebbe voluto tornare in hotel? Decisamente sì, ma rovinare la serata anche Pierre era fuori discussione perciò lo rassicurò sul fatto che restare non sarebbe stato un problema e, se più tardi avesse sentito la necessità di tornare in camera, avrebbe comunque potuto chiamare un taxi.  
«Potrei darti un passaggio,» si intromise Max. Aveva la moto parcheggiata proprio davanti al ristorante, quindi avrebbero fatto prestissimo, molto meglio di un taxi.  
Charles gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e si cacciò in bocca un gamberetto.  
«Sembra gli sia tornato l’appetito,» scherzò l’olandese all’indirizzo di un sempre più perplesso Pierre.  
Charles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunghissima serata.


	4. Capitolo IV

Finalmente quell'interminabile cena si era conclusa e i piloti avevano fatto ritorno in hotel. Erano tutti stanchi, ma l'adrenalina del post gara aveva fatto miracoli, tenendoli in piedi fino a tardi per concedersi il meritato relax.  
Charles non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla linguaccia di Max e alla confusione che ne era seguita negli occhi di Pierre. Si era sentito per tutto il tempo come un fottuto equilibrista, paralizzato dalla paura di mettere un piede in fallo. Una parola sbagliata o magari anche solo uno sguardo e tutto il suo mondo sarebbe crollato.

Era certo che se avesse avuto la possibilità di parlare dell’accaduto con qualcuno, si sarebbe sentito sollevato, peccato che l'unica persona con cui si era sempre confidato fosse proprio la stessa che avrebbe dovuto rimanere all'oscuro di tutto.  
In che razza di gioco perverso si era cacciato?  
Si sedette sul letto, la testa tra le mani. Pierre si trovava nella stanza accanto, solo un muro a separarli. Si domandò se si fosse già addormentato, l’immagine dell’amico con i capelli sparati sul cuscino e il viso assonnato, gli suscitarono il desiderio di alzarsi, percorrere quei pochi metri che li separavano e bussare alla sua porta. Doveva rassegnarsi al fatto che questa volta avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo.  
Sospirò frustrato. 

Nello stesso momento, proprio in fondo al corridoio del medesimo hotel, la causa di tutti i guai di Charles, stava intrattenendo un’accesa conversazione.  
«Che cosa hai fatto?» Domandò Daniel, ancora incredulo di fronte alla confessione del più giovane.  
Max rimase in silenzio, gli occhi inchiodati alla moquette, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo dell’ex compagno di squadra. Come avrebbe potuto guardarlo, sapendo che gli avrebbe letto sul viso i segni di quanto l’aveva ferito?  
«Daniel io…»  
«Mi spieghi come diavolo ti è venuto in mente?»  
«Non lo so, un attimo prima, Charles mi stava accusando di essere scorretto, abbiamo iniziato a discutere, sai come vanno queste cose,» tentò di giustificarsi, «e poi, e poi non so cosa mi sia preso, non ho capito più nulla ed è successo.»  
«E ti è piaciuto,» Concluse Daniel, sconfitto. Non era una domanda.  
«Ci siamo allontanati, tu ti sei allontanato…» Si difese.  
«Io mi sarei allontanato?» Domandò, esasperato, l’australiano, passandosi una mano tra i riccioli scuri. E siccome, secondo te, io mi sarei allontanato, questo ti avrebbe dato il diritto di andartene in giro a provarci con chiunque?»  
«Da quando te ne sei andato, mi sono sentito così solo…» Ammise. Non gli importava che quelle parole l’avrebbero fatto sembrare debole, proprio lui, che in pista la faceva da padrone, prendendosi ciò che voleva senza troppi complimenti. Debole, era così che si era sentito dall’inizio del mondiale.  
«Max, per favore, guardami, lo sai benissimo che io non me ne sono andato proprio da nessuna parte, il fatto che non siamo più nello stesso team, non cambia il nostro rapporto. Ne abbiamo parlato a lungo, ricordi?»  
Max annuì. «Mi manchi, e stasera non sei neppure venuto a quella stupida cena.»  
«Perché la riunione tecnica post gara è andata per le lunghe, ti ho mandato un sms.»  
Daniel gli aveva appena risposto con lo stesso tono di voce che avrebbe usato con un ragazzino. Del resto Max non poteva biasimarlo, si era comportato come tale per ben due volte, la prima per avere baciato Charles e, la seconda, per essere corso a raccontarlo a Daniel così da ripulirsi la coscienza perché non riusciva ad accettare che quel bacio gli fosse piaciuto più di quanto sarebbe stato lecito.  
«Mi dispiace,» disse infine, affondando il viso nel petto dell’altro che non perse tempo e gli circondò le spalle in un abbraccio.  
E mentre si infilavano in camera di Daniel, prestando attenzione a che non ci fosse in giro nessuno, che potesse accorgersi che l’avrebbero condivisa, Max pensò a quanto si sentisse dispiaciuto e vuoto, per ben più di una ragione.


	5. Capitolo V

«Dobbiamo parlare,» disse Charles, trascinando Max all’interno della propria stanza. La notte precedente non era riuscito a prendere sonno e, tutte quelle ore passate a fissare il soffitto, lo avevano persuaso del fatto che l’unico modo per venire a capo del casino che aveva in testa fosse quello di affrontare l’argomento con il diretto interessato.  
Max sbattè le palpebre per la sorpresa e quasi inciampò nei propri piedi.  
«Dobbiamo parlare,» ripeté il monegasco e questa volta il collega annuì.  
«Voglio essere sincero con te,» esordì Charles tutto d’un fiato, quasi temesse di finire l’aria «c’è una persona davvero importante nella mia vita e sono terrorizzato all’idea che possa soffrire a causa delle mie incertezze. Per questo motivo ho bisogno di dare un senso a quello che è successo tra di noi.»  
«Pierre…Si tratta di Pierre,» disse Max in tono piatto.  
«Pierre.» confermò. Era davvero tanto evidente agli occhi dei compagni? Era evidente che lo fosse se ci era arrivato persino l’olandese.  
«Anche per me è lo stesso…» confessò mesto Max «Ieri ho raccontato tutto a Daniel, non è stato affatto facile,» concluse, la voce ridotta a un sussurro.  
Daniel, certo, come aveva fatto Charles a essere così cieco? Era ovvio che tra quei due ci fosse qualcosa, nonostante, non gli fosse sfuggito il fatto che, negli ultimi tempi, i loro rapporti sembravano essersi raffreddati.  
«Quindi tu e…»  
«Già, ma da quando non siamo più compagni di squadra è diventato tutto più difficile, sai le solite cose, la rivalità tra i team, impegni diversi in città lontane, sempre meno tempo da trascorrere insieme…»  
«E lui sa del bacio?»  
«E’quello che ti ho appena detto.»  
«Si è arrabbiato?» Tentò Charles, cercando di immaginare come avrebbe reagito Pierre se si fosse trovato al posto di Daniel.  
«Mi ha perdonato, ma mi ha anche fatto promettere che sarei tornato da lui solo dopo essermi chiarito le idee.»  
L’aveva perdonato, tipico di Daniel. Charles si domandò se sarebbe stato altrettanto fortunato.  
«E te le sei chiarite le idee?» Insistette.  
«Credo di sì ma…»  
«C’è solo un modo per esserne sicuri…» concluse per lui Charles, gli occhi fissi sulla moquette.  
«Riprovarci?»  
Questa volta fu il turno di Charles di annuire.  
Pochi secondi dopo l’inizio di quello che si rivelò un bacio piuttosto impacciato, si staccarono sorridendo.  
«Allora?»  
«Niente,» rispose Charles, i lineamenti del viso finalmente distesi dopo giorni angoscia «E tu?»  
«Niente,» confermò Max, anch’egli visibilmente sollevato.  
«Quindi possiamo archiviarlo come incidente?» Domandò Charles, provocando nel collega un incontrollato scoppio di risa.  
«Incidente, decisamente appropriato per due piloti,» confermò Max.  
«L’adrenalina del dopo gara, la lite…»  
«Mi dispiace, mi sono comportato come un perfetto idiota,» ammise l’olandese.  
«Ora è passata.» E lo era per davvero, magari tra un po’di tempo sarebbero stati persino in grado di scherzarci su tutti e quattro insieme.  
  
Quella sera Charles sarebbe andato da Pierre, l’avrebbe invitato a cena in posto romantico e poi, attingendo a una buona dose di coraggio, avrebbe dichiarato all’amico i propri sentimenti.  
Quando sentì bussare alla porta della stanza, era appena uscito dalla doccia. Si stupì perché a quell’ora non aspettava nessuno. Si avvolse veloce un asciugamano intorno alla vita e si precipitò ad aprire.  
  
«Charles perché?» Lo rimproverò Pierre fiondandosi all’interno e sbattendo la porta alle proprie spalle.  
«Perché cosa?»  
«Non trattarmi da stupido e non fare giochetti, non con me...»  
Ciò che gli fece più male fu il tono ferito nella voce dell'amico. Era ovvio a cosa si stesse riferendo. In qualche modo doveva averlo scoperto. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui a diglielo, invece si era comportato da vigliacco e aveva rovinato tutto.  
«Mi dispiace...»  
«Ti dispiace? E di cosa? Di averlo baciato oppure che io vi abbia visto?»

Era stato così preso dal volersi togliere al più presto ogni dubbio che non si era neppure preoccupato di chiudere a chiave la porta.  
«Pierre…»  
«Niente Pierre, cazzo!»  
«Dopo il nostro bacio non è stato facile,» si difese Charles «Non sapevo se fosse stato a causa dell’alcool o se fosse reale…non capivo cosa volessi da me, cosa io stesso volessi dal nostro rapporto…. Pierre, quella sera mi hai baciato e poi ti sei comportato come se non fosse successo nulla. Hai una vaga idea di come sia stato fottutamente difficile fare finta di niente?»  
«No, ora non osare darmi la colpa. Io non ho affrontato subito l’argomento perché avevo bisogno di riflettere su cosa fosse meglio per noi, per non rovinare la nostra amicizia perché non sopportavo l’idea di perderti, e mentre io mi tormentavo, tu hai pensato bene di farti baciare da un altro, da Max. Credevo di essere speciale….»  
«Pierre, tu sei speciale, lo sei sempre stato.»  
«Già come Max e come,» fece una smorfia «chissà quanti altri…»  
Era chiaro che volesse ferirlo e con quelle parole aveva fatto centro.  
«Ora sei ingiusto,» rispose Charles, un filo di voce e gli occhi che gli si riempivano di lacrime, rivolgendosi alla porta che Pierre aveva appena sbattuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo è accaduto solamente nella mia fantasia.


End file.
